Why so Familiar to me?
by NoAverageAngel76
Summary: A girl who has lost her memory of who she is/was is taken into a foster home. But what happens when Ceil comes and hires her as a maid? And starts having weird flash backs? And whats with Sebastian always looking at her strangely?  Sebastian/OC pairing
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Akia! Get down here we have a new kid coming and you need to interduce yourself

just like all the other kids!" a woman yelled from down the stairs. The girl Akia yawned in

annoyance and rolled out of bed and put on a pair of Black jeans and a baggy black T-shirt

and slipped on some shoes and brushed her long brown hair and walked down the stairs to

see a young girl that looked to be scared out of her mind. Akia sighed and walked over to

the other kids that she lives with in foster home.

~Akia Pov~

So the kids went down the line talking to the new girl and telling them there name. Then it

got to me, "greeat" I thought to myself. The little girl looked at me scared still and i sighed

"So i guess i should start off by telling you my name, the thing is...i dont remember, I lost

my memory when I was I think they told me seven was when it happened. But for the

moment i guess i could let you call me Akia the name this foster home gave me. Akia means

love song if you didnt know, I still havent figured out why they call me that even though i

love singing but there was nothing about love in an of the songs I sang..."

I stopped for a second till the little girl spoke "How...old are you...?" she asked a little

worried if she should have asked or not. "O you want to know my age? Well let me think i

believe im almost 18 but i dont know when my birthday is to be exact so i made it October

31 since thats Halloween night thats my favorite holiday.

"Although the other kids think im a freak for liking it so much. I don't understand why they

say that i mean what else could I be? a demon? HA that will be the day, when i see a REAL

demon, if there even real that is."I thought to myself not wanting to scare her with my angry

thoughts of the kids here. "But anyway i hope you enjoy it here. and if you need anything

please ask." I said politely and walked away. I went back up to my room while the little girl

talked to the other kids she had just met. In a way I felt bad for the new kids that came here

but then again I'm not because they know who they are...as for me? I wonder what

happened to my family and how i lost my memories of them...and of myself...

~in another place not far from the foster home~

"Sebastian!" the young boy called his butler over to his side. "yes My young Master?" The

butler named Sebastian answered. "I want you to come with me to a Foster home for a new

maid." The young Master told his butler this and looked out the window to the mess his

former servents have caused. Sebastian looked at his young master annoyed a bit but smiled

and put his right hand over his heart and bowed "Yes young Master."

~end~ well not really i thought id put up a part of the story and see if anyone likes it just like with my other storys :) but if ud like to me to continue please just let me kno. I have tons of ideas for the story even some funny parts XD so let me know on what you think :D also I kno I made some spelling mistakes but please dont make a fuse about it cuz im not very good speller ^^;;;;


	2. New Life

**Chapter 2** The Carriage pulled up in front of the manner and Sebastian held the door open for the young master of the house. "i am counting on you 3 to take care of the manner while I am away." The young boy said to his servants "YES SIR!" they all said and with that he got the carriage with his butler behind him. ~At the foster home~ "Young master why are we going to a foster home to find a new maid?" The butler asked curiously. "Because I need one that wont cause me problems like the other three do and further more, I found out they have a girl there that is almost 18 and lost her memory when she was young. Id like to meet her." Ceil the young master said. Sebastian gave his master a weir look but got out of the Carrige to let his young master out. "Sebastian find the girl while I talk to the owner." Sebastian put his hand on his heart and bowed. "Yes my lord." and with that he was gone. ~with Akia~ I was in my room till I saw a carriage pull up in front of the foster home. "Looks like someone else gets to go to a new home. Lucky the.." I said with sarcasm. Then I saw a butler come out of the carriage I was expecting to see a noble man step out behind him...but not a young boy... "what the hell?" I said confused when the butler held the door open for a young boy to step out and talk to his butler. I looked away for just a second and looked back to see that the butler had vanished. I looked around for him but didn't see him. While I was looking the young man walked up to the door and talked to the owner of this place. "well whatever this dosnt involve me." I said as I turned around and bumped into something...or someone! My head shot up to see the butler that was with the young boy. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" I yelled to get hit on the head by him. "OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I said whack "WHAT THE FUCK!" whack " OK OK SORRY! Just stop hitting me on the head! Why did you hit me anyway!" I said angry. "Your foul mouth dose not suit a young lady." He said simply. I mumbled under my breath "Bastered" WACK.. "OW!" I yelled and glared art him again. "Language" he said and looked out the door. I looked too but didn't see anything till I saw that young boy walk in my room. "what is with all these people coming into my room!" I thought to myself and looked at the boy and then the owner walked in behind him. "Akia this is Lord Ceil. He is taking you to his manner to be a maid." The woman said and my mouth dropped open. "What? But why me!" I said only to get smacked across the face hard by the woman. "You will speak with respect to you superiors!" she yelled and about to hit me again till Ceil put his hand up and Sebastian grabbed the woman's hand. "That will be enough" Ceil said. The woman took her hand back and bowed. "Yes sir." and with that I was packing and going to a new home... "great...can this day get any worse!" I thought as I walked out of the foster home and went to carriage where the butler was holding the door for me. "Thank you" I said and he bowed. "milady" and with that I got in the carriage sat across from Ceil while the butler sat next to his master. I stared out the carriage window not saying anything. "Akia?" I looked at who said my name to see it was the young boy...Ceil I believe is his name...he looks to be about 13 or so and he had an eye patch on his left eye...i wonder if he got wounded or something. But I answered him "Yes?" I looked at him curiously. "Thats not your real name I presume. Why do you have a fake name? Im curious to know." He said leaning his head on his hand while his elbow was on the arm wrest in the carriage. I looked at him a bit surprised by his question but I looked over at his butler who seemed to be staring at me...he had semi long black hair that covered one side of his face. And his eyes...his eyes were a mix of brown and..red? How's that possible...but he had on a normal butler outfit...he was attractive yes but I dont think I want to trust him right now. In my thoughts I completely forgot the shrimp asked me a question. "Hey!" he said annoyed and I snapped out of it and looked back at Ceil. "answer my question" he said now glaring at me. "y-yes its a fake name." I began and the kid raised an eyebrow at me with a look of go on. "You see I lost my memory when I was younger and I still dont know who I am or who my family is...that is..if I still have a family..." I said looking down. "So I take it that you would like to know who you really are?" Ceil asked out of the blue. I nodded "yes I would..." It was now the butlers turn to ask me something "So you have nothing to give a clue of who you might be?" I looked at him oddly. "why dose he care? And WHY the HELL is he still staring at me! I thought to myself and glared at him. "If I did then I would have figured it out by now Butler Boy!" I said to him annoyed a bit. Sebastian gave me a wired look while Ceil covered his mouth hiding a smirk. "My name is Sebastian, Milady" He said properly and I looked at him again "To me it will be butler boy so nice to meet you." I said smiling and he smiled back but I could tell he soooo wanted to kill me. We made it to the manner a little while after the conversation and well lets just say I was in shock at how big this place was. I looked and saw a young Blonde boy running up to us. "Welcome Back Master Ceil." the boy said and then looked at me. "O who are you?" He asked smiling, I was about to answer till Mr. Butler stepped in. "This is Akia our new maid for the manner. Please treat her with respect." I rolled my eyes but looked back at the blond boy. "O well its nice to meet you, my names Finni im the gardener here. I so do hope you enjoy it here Akia." Finni said and I smiled a little. "Nice to meet you too Finni." I said with a small kertsie. Sebastian looked amazed that I knew how to act "formal" even though I was wearing all black and my hair down. They led me to the manner and I noticed no one else was here. "Uhm...Ceil?" I said "Its ether master or lord Ceil to you but was is it?" He said not looking at me. "sorry Lord Ceil but do you live here alone?" I asked curious. "No, I have 3 well 4 servants now including you and Sebastian here." He said and before I could even ask something else he spoke again "No I do not have any parents so if you would please not ask anything more." He said stopping in front of a big room that looked to be a study. "Sebastian please take Akia to her new room and teach her everything she needs to know about the house." Sebastian put a hand over his heart and bowed "Yes young lord" he said and Ceil walked into the study leaving me here with...this guy...I looked up a little to look at him, yes he's taller then me by like...maybe 5 or 6 inch's. "well milady fallow me please." he said and walked down the hall I followed behind him looking around a little while I walked. "So what else are you good for butler boy? Or do you just do what every normal butler dose." I said looking at him for an answer. We stopped in front of a door and he turned and gave me a weird smile "No, im simply just one hell of a butler." and with that he was walking down the hall while I was still dazed by that look. "Somehow...I think my life is about to become a lot more exiting." I told myself as I walked after him again. YAY CHAPTER 2 DONE! MUAHAHA XD I will work on chapter 3 here soon :) I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

~Sebastians Prov~I was up perparing the young Masters tea as always. I checked my pocket watch to see hoe much time i had before i have to wake him. I had 12 minutes left, i got the tea all done and then I heard a girl scream. "Ah yes, i forgot about that one importent thing." The butler said with a smirk on his face.~Akia's prov~ I woke up and looked at myself. "I look horrible!" i told myself seeing how i was covered in dirt. I looked over to the bathroom I had ettched to my was nice, so i decided i would take a shower. It was very relaxing but i had been in here for awhile so i turned off the water and wrapped a towl around myself and stepped out of the bathroom to see a maids dress sitting on my bed. "you have got to be kidding me." I said as i stared at it. It was black and white and was frilly at the bottom...but it was a dress...A DRESS! I dispise dresses! I stomped away from the dress and opened my bag to see it was empty...so my clothes where gone...and my shoes...all i had was that dress huh? I looked back at it took a deep breath...and screamed! ~Sebastians prov~ I walked up to the young ladys room and knocked on her door. I didnt get an answer but i waited a little longer and then opened the door seeing the new maid glareing at me. "Is there a problem milady?" I said with a slight bow. She grumbled and then spoke "Where are my clothes?" she asked me still upset. I must say this was quit amuzing "why i had Mey-Rin throw them out." I said looking at her confused look. "Mey-Rin?" she said tilting her head a little to the right. "Yes, she is another maid at the manner like youself." I said to her getting nod but then she shook her head fercely and looked back at me with a glare. "what?" I said to her now. "you had my cloths...THROWN OUT!" she yelled and i just smiled and nodded. ~Akias prov~ "the nerve of this guy! letting some other girl throw my clothes out! i will NEVER forgive him for this!" I said to myself angerly. "you...you...SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed and got whacked on the head by the butler. "OW! GOD DAMN IT! WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!" I yelled at him still pissed off. I was waiting for another hit since i used god's name in vain but i didnt instead he just smiled at me. " what is with this guy! i dont get him at all!" i said to myself still glareing at him. "Milady?" he said to me "what!" i said still angry "I thought i should tell you, you should get into that dress now and dry off before you get a cold." he said pointing to me and i looked down at me and went completly red. i was still only in a towl! i screamed again and ran over to the bathroom and left the dress on the bed. "I dont care if i get a cold im not wearing a dress!" I yelled at him thre the door to hear a sigh from him. " Very well then he said and i heard the door open and close. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at the dress again "Sorry Butler boy but there is NO way your getting me in a dress." I said to no one...or so i thought. "Ah well i could try." I heard a voice say and i jumped to look to see that he was still in my room. "I-I thought you left!" i said surprised. "Oh Akia i would perfere you just put on the dress." he said shacking his head and i glared at him "why dont you make me." i said rolling my eyes at him. I looked back at him to see a smile on his face. "uh-oh...this cant be good...whats he thinking?" i thought to myself looking at him, he bowed "as you wish milady." he started to walk to me. "wait WHAT! why is he getting closser to me...wait...he wouldnt..." i looked at him wide eyed as he grabbed the dress off the bed. " Omg...he WOULD!" I screamed in my head and grabbed anything i could get my hands on "NO DONT COME NEAR ME!" i yelled as he closed his eyes and smiled. ~in the Phantomhive household~Mey-Rin was cleaning the rooms till she heard a lot of racket she followed the noise to see it was coming from Akia's room. Mey-Rin put her ear to the door and her face turned red. Finnian was walking down the hall also woundering where the noise was coming from and say Mey-Rin she looked at him and pointed to the door. Finnian went next to her and also turned red due to the noise and of course Bardroy also just had to find out and saw the two leaning against the door of the new girl. "what are ye two doing?" He said and they both pointed to the door and Bardroy put his ear against the to hear Akia yell "DONT TOUCH ME YOU PERV!" which followed along with a loud noise. Everyones face was in shock but completley red "what do you thinks going on in there?" Finnian said to the others. "i dont know" Mey-Rin said back. they where both listing till they heard someone walking down the hall. "o Master Ceil!" Mey-rin and the others said with a bow or kirtsy for Mey-Rin "What is all that racket?" the young master said annoyed to see it was coming from Akias room. "we don't have a clue." Bardroy said looking at Ceils annoyed look. "Fine, ill be in my study then." he said and the left while the others said "yes sir" ~Akias prov~ I had thrown everything i could at him but even though i did he still got me in this dress i was completley red and the butler took his tie off his eyes that he had put on a few minutes ago. "It would seem that i was able to put you in the dress." he said with a smile. My face got redder if that was even posible! I gave him my death glare "Dont ever do that again Butler boy!" i yelled and he gave me a weird look. "You CAN call me Sebastian you know." he said looking at me and i just looked at him surprised..."Se-Se-Seba...bye butler boy!" and with that i ran out my bedroom door and slammed it behind me " never...NEVER again will i say try and make me! bad...things happen.." I said to myself as i looked at the maid outfit...~Sebastians prov~I looked around the room to see a lot of things broken and skattered aroun the room. "I guess i should clean this room." i said "But first i should see my young master." And with that said i walked to the door and opened it to see the servents looking at me in shock and completley red? "What is it?" i said to them but they just shook there heads and went off to get back to there work. "that was a bit odd." i thought as i walked to the study. ~Ceils prov~I heard a knock on the door while i was looking at some papers "come in" i said not looking away from my papers. I saw my Butler Sebastian walk in. "Should i ask what all that racket was?" i asked my butler now looking at him. "Akia wouldnt wear the maid outfit so i had help her change her mind." He said bowing. I raised an eyebrow "and?" i said to him. "She how you say threw a bit of a trantrem when i changed her into the outfit, But of course i obayed your rule of treating her like a lady so i did not see nor touch her." Sebastian said with a bow. I sighed but had a bit of smirk on face from this enformation. "I see well go clean up the mess and get Lunch ready." I said now looking back at ny papers. My butler put his hand over his heart and bowed "Yes my lord." and with that he was gone. -ok not as long as my last chapter but i still thought it was pretty good XD hope u all enjoy it ;3


	4. Trouble starts

~Akias prov~

It has been a few hours since that...incident...and i was cleaning the floors till i heard a

violin. The sound was so beautiful yet sad. I followed the sound till i came to a door that

was slightly open. without thinking twice about it i peeked in to see the young lord holding a

violin but he was not playing it. "if its not him then who..." i opened the door a little more

and my eyes grew wide. It was the butler...he looked a little different with glasses but it was

definitely him. I stared at him in a daze not even noticing he was done playing. "it appears we

have a guest." the butler said looking at the door where i was standing. "I-Im sorry i didn't

mean to enterupt..." I said looking down. "Its quit alright, the young master wanted to see

you anyway." Butler boy said while he and lord Ceil were putting there violins back in there

cases. "wanted to see me? What for?" I said now looking at lord Ceil. "I wanted you to go to

Lau's and give him this letter on our next meeting." Ceil said while handing me a letter. "but i

dont..." I wasn't able to finish due to him speaking again. "That is why i have ordered

Sebastian to take you there." Ceil said looking at his butler who bowed as always. "We will be

back before dinner my lord." He said and we both walked out leaving Ceil to his work.

"Hey..." I said getting his attention. "yes?" he said looking at me. "do you think i can change

out of this...?" i said pointing to my maid outfit. "But of course, i have picked out your outfit

for this occasion." he said and led me to my room where i found a black shirt that looked to

be expensive and black pair of pants. "Its all black." i said surprised. "why yes, is that bad? i

thought you liked black milady. But of course i could be wrong." he said looking at her. "N-

No i like black..its actually one of my favorite colors..." i said taking the outfit and heading

to the bathroom to change. "one?" I heard him say and i turned around before shutting the

door. "yes, my other one is red." i said with a small smile and shut the door fully to change

~Sebastian'ss prov~

"black and red huh?...she liked those colors too...i still wonder what happened to

her...Mizuki..."

The door opened to the bathroom and Akia stepped out in her black clothes. "i must say

black dose look good on you milady." I said and then bowed. She looked at me and sighed.

"Please stop with the milady thing...its to formal for my taste please just say Akia. and you

dont always have to bow to me ether." she said crossing her arms at me. I smirked "as you

wish Milady." i got a look from her but we made our way to the door and were on our way to

Lau's place.

~At Lau's/Akias prov~

This girl opened the door...she looked to be chinese with her outfit and black hair. "hello

Ran-Mao." I heard the butler next to me say. "Ran-Mao? thats her name? yup definitely

chinese." i thought to myself and we were let in, for me to be met with a sword being

thrusted at me i screamed and quickly ducked down waiting for pain but it never came. i

opened an eye to see that butler boy grabbed the sword and was glaring at the man

wielding it. "Lau is this any way to treat a maid of the Phantomhive household?" I heard him

say angry but i couldn't see his eyes due to his black hair. I sighed and was now sitting on

the ground till a white glove was in front of me. I looked up to see the butler holding his

hand out for me "are you ok..Akia?" he said to me concerned. I looked back at his hand and

put mine in his and he helped me up "im fine...thank you.." I said looking up the boy who

was smiling and his eyes were closed. "My apologies but i had to be sure she was with you.

But looking at her i can see she is very beautiful...i could get a pretty penny off of her in a

trade." he said opening his eyes a little. I felt a shiver go down my spine with fear..."He..he

was going to sell me!" i said to myself wide eyed. The butler looked at him and grabbed his

shirt coler. "I am sorry but you will do such thing for she is not for sale." He said. I couldn't

see his face but Lau's put his hands up in defense. "Ok Ok you can stop with the death

glare." He said and led us to the living room. "So your the new maid to the Phantomhive

household. What is your name." Lau's asked me i was hesitant till Butler boy...gave me look

that it was ok to speak. "Akia...thats my name.." i said looking away a little. "Akia? thats a

nice name. it means love song correct?" He asked me and i nodded. "Exsolent! then you can

perfuorm for us." He said walking over to a Record player and was about to play it. "W-wait!"

but before i could stop him the music started to play and i knew the song...but i didnt know

if i should sing...but my desiction was made when Lau's grabbed my arm and pulled me in

the middle of the living room and Ran-Mao was keeping in place...i guess i had no

choice...so i sang

_She never slows down._

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down_

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

My voice was sad but i spoke the words with truth to them and i could see butler boy notice...and gave me a weird look that kind of looked like...sympothy?...

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, whats lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_i looked at them and sighed...and looked down_

_She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down_

_She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

I tryed my best to put all my feelings into this song cuz it was true for me...and my life...the one i have now anyway...i dont think ill ever find out who i really was...and something in the back of my mind says i dont want to know..

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, whats lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_Stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, whats lost can be found_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, whats lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

I finshed the song and got a clap from Lau's big surprise...not really...but i heard another clap i looked

over to see that Butler boy was clapping and walked over to me. "Shall we be going we cant be late."

he said walking me to the door. "O wait!" i said running back over to Lau's who gave me a confused

look. "Here Lord Ceil told me to give you this letter." I said pulling out the letter from my pocket and

handing it to him. He smiled and took it and i did a kertsy and walked back over to Butler boy and we

walked back home...It was dark and and very peacefull until we ran into a white haired guy...he was

wearing a white coat as well. "Ah Sebastian, How is your young master." he said with a smug smile. I

dont know why but he gave me a REALLY bad feeling like...i know him...i dont know why but...just

thin my head started to hurt so much that i brought my hands up to head and fell to the ground in pain.

"O my are you alright?" the white haired guy looked at me and when i looked at him his eyes grew

wide and an evil smirk on his face."Ah i see..." And beofe i could blenk his sword was out and

everything. "Gah what is with everyone trying to kill me today!" i said to myself still in pain. But then

Butler boy...cought the blade between his two fingurs. "Charles Grey, what is the meaning of this!" he

said not so kindly like he had with Lau's. I couldnt stand my head was hurting to much all i could do

was watch as the two men started to fight. This Charles person was very skilled but so was...butler

boy...they both faught till...Charles stabbed Sebastian threw the gut. My eyes grew wide as Sebastian

held his wound...i couldnt take it any more i quickly got up and ran over them just as white haired boy

was about to attack him again. "STOP!" i yelled and got in fron of Sebastian and got stabbed threw the

shoulder. Sebastians eyes grew wide as i passed out...from the pain...

~Sebastians prov~

Charles was about to attack me again till i heard a girl yell and before i could say anything Akia was in

front of me...with a sword threw her shoulder my eyes grew wide as she was falling. i quickly cought

her and looked her wound...it was bad...I looked up at Charles and my eyes turned dark red. "How dare

you hurt a woman in my presinse." I said gritting teeth. "Ha dont worry that wound wont be enough to

kill her sadly but i do believe i have to get back to the queen we will meet again Sebastian and next

time i'll kill you and that girl." and with that he was gone into the dark. I cursed under my breath and

picked up Akia. She was still unconcious and was loseing a lot of blood. I QUickly got us back to the

Manner and took her to her room. I know i shouldn't touch a lady but this was desprite situwation "I

apoligize Akia..." and with that said i took off her shirt but left her bra and everything else on and i got

bandages and cleaned the wound first before wrapping it up carfully. When i was done i put her shirt

back on and layed her in bed. I had only half an hour to make dinner for the young master. So i went to

the door but before i opened it i heared Akia say something so i walked over and listened to see if she

would speak again when i didnt hear anything i started to walk away but this time i heared it. "Thank

you...Sebastian.." I smiled to myself and walked out to make dinner for the young master. "that

girl...is more interasting then i thought"

YAY! Chapter 4 complete! :) more of a dramatic seen ^^; hope u guys like it :D (I'll have the next chapter up soon~ o and I keep forgetting to say this but sadly I do NOT own Black Butler or ANY of the characters but Akia


	5. Memory?

~Akias Prov~

I was in a strange house...but it seemed so familiar...I looked around and saw a woman...she

had long blonde hair and was wearing a very pretty white dress. Her eyes where a deep blue

and looked sad when a girl walked up to her...the girl looked like...me? but I'm right

here...what's going on...the girl spoke to the woman "MOMMY! Wheres daddy...i miss

him..." the little girl said. "Mommy?" i said to myself then the woman spoke with a small

smile on her face "Mizuki do u remember that fun game you and your dad played?" Asking

the small girl who nodded. "Well now its time for you to play it alone...get what you need and

go." The girl was shocked. "But mommy...what about you!" the girl yelled clinging to her

mother. "Im sorry my child but you must-" She was cut off by a hard knock on the door. The

woman glared at the door "Mizuki go NOW!" her mother yelled. The girl nodded and ran to

the painting on the wall and moved it slowly to the right and then the wall opened a little.

Mizuki walked threw the secrete door and looked back at her mother. The door shut behind

her and before she knew it she was walking down a hall way. She stopped when she heard

the door to her home forced open and her father talking. her eyes grew wide and she ran

back to where her mother was. "mother? Father?" she said when she cracked the door open a

little bit to see her father standing in front of her mother covered in..."Blood!" I said to

myself...the little Girl was wide eyed to see her father hurt and was about to go over to them

till she heard another voice. "So a human and a filthy demon love each other huh? ha! I can't

have that, you should now the consequences Rika." the man said to the woman. "wait a

minute so the father is a demon and the mothers Human! then that makes that little girl..."

before i could finish what i was saying the man who had said all that took off the hood he

was wearing and my eyes grew wide. It was..."Charles STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" the

father yelled at the man "ahh so you love her that much? and speaking of which were is that

half breed child of yours? im sure she is around here somewhere." Charles said looking

around the room and making his way to the stares. The father got in the way of him. "dont

you DARE lay a finger on my child!" His eyes turned a deep red and he glared at Charles.

Charles just shrugged and before i could bleank he cut off the fathers head. The little girl

hiding screamed but covered her mouth quickly and was crying uncontrolibly. "F-F-

Father..." The little girl whispered threw tears. I couldnt take it anymore i looked away and

when i looked back the white haired guy had run his sword threw the mothers heart i couldn't

take it anymore "Iv seen enough!" i yelled and looked up to see all the blood and the white

haired guy smiling...i couldn't take it...so i screamed as loud as i could.

~Sebastians prov~

I had woken up the young Master and was making my way down the stair's till i passed

Akias room and hear'd her saying something. I thought she was awake so i knocked but she

didnt answer so i was about to walk away till i heared her scream. My eyes grew wide and i

opened the door to see she was still asleep but tossing and turning. I quickly walked over to

her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "NO MORE!" she yelled and i saw tears

coming down her face. "Akia.." I said but she didnt wake up "AKIA!" I yelled and her eyes

shoot open and more tears spilled out. She didnt speak but she grabbed onto my jacket and

started to cry even more. I didnt do much but i let her cry on me. When she calmed down a

little but she had fallen back asleep. I layed her down on her bed and looked at her shoulder.

"well...while im here..." I checked her wound and was shocked to see it was healing

already.."How...i mean usually human wounds heal a lot slower..." I said to myself but

bandaged it back up and looked at her. I smiled a little and took my glove off and looked at

the mark on the top of my hand. I put my glove back on and got off of her bed

and walked to the door to get lunch ready for the young master.

~Ceil~

Sebastian walked into the study to give me my lunch as usual and i looked at him. He

appered to be troubled by something which was unusual for him. "Whats with that look?" i

said takeing a sip of my tea. "Its nothing young master." He told me with a bow. "Sebastian" I

said a little annoyed and he looked at me and sighed. "Well young master, Akia and me ran

into...some trouble on the way home." he told me and i raised an eyebrow "what kind of

trouble?" I asked him "Charles showed up and aparently knew who Akia really is. Because he

tried to kill her and me." Sebastian said then bowed. "I see but he cant kill you that easley." I

said with a sigh a drank my tea again. "Yes i cant but Akia dose not know that so when i got

stabbed by Charles sword she was quit upset and ran in front of me and got hurt as well. I

am sorry young master." My eye twitched at this statment "you mean to tell me Charles tried

to kill her as well. A human!" I said outraged. "But thats just it young master thats what

puzzles me. She got a pretty bad enjury but it is almost fully healed now." He said with his

hand on his chin thinking how thats possible. "Sebastion do you think that girl could be

Mizuki?" I said looking at his expetion change. "That young master is not possible you know

as well as i do that her family was murdered by some people." he said with a bow. "Yes but

they never found her." i said resting my cheek on my hand. "Yes you are correct, but i still

have my doughts." He said as he pushed the cart out of the study. "Then your dought will

soon be gone." I said as i drank the rest of my tea.

~Akia's prov~

I woke up in bed and looked around to make sure i was in the right house this time. "Thank

god it was just a dream..." I sat up and felt a little pain in my left shoulder. "Ow...what the

hell happined yesterday...I remember running into Charles then..." I thought for a secound

and my eyes grew wide "Sebastian!" I jumped out of bed and rain down staires to find him in

the living room. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "O Akia you need something?" he

asked a bit confused with my actions. "You should be resting your hurt! WHY ARE YOU UP!"

i said to him worried. "what?" he gave me a weird look but then realized what i was talking

about. "Im fine Akia please go back to bed. i have a feeling your shoulder still hurts." he said

looking at me. "But you..." I was cut off when i felt pain in my shoulder. "crap he's right..." I

looked at him and sighed "Fine butler boy." I said and was walking away. "Why dont you just

call me Sebastian i mean you called me by my name yesturday." He said with a gentelman

smile my face went red. "I-I did no such thing!" i said and ran off back to my room. I heard

him chuckal and i went back to the room where he was. He saw me "What?" he said confused

of why i came back. i looked away a little and my face turned a bit red. "T-thank you for

helping me last night even though you where more hurt then i was...i didnt mean to be a

burden." Sebastian just looked at me surprised but then walked over to me and put his hand

on my head. " Its my pleasure Akia. But please go to bed so your shoulder can heal." I

nodded and walked back to my room and went back to sleep.

~Sebastians prov~

I was surprised that she would be thanking me in such a fin manor. I walked over to her and

put my hand on her head. "its my pleasure Akia. But please go to bed so your shoulder can

heal." She nodded and went up staires. I smiled to myself and went back to cleaning and

remembered her face with concern on it last night when i was hurt. "no one but her ever

worried that much about me...and she even knew what i was... not a human...but a demon."

~DOOOOOONNNEEEEEE for right now :D


	6. Grell!

~Akias prove~

Its been about 4 weeks since that incident with Charles and everyone and the young Lord and butler boy, yes i still call him that even if he did save my life, went out to have there meeting with La's and i was SO not going. So Ceil told me to watch the house while they were away and to have tea ready for when the return. The servants here kept causing so much problems on there own jobs that i had to do most of it. "God why are they even here if they cant do anything right!" i thought to myself as i was cleaning the kitchen where Barry had tried cooking the food with a flame thrower...I sighed and kept cleaning till there was a knock on the door. "who could that be?" I thought as i went to the door and opened it. "Hello?" i said "Oh~hello dear~" The person said. I looked at the person more closely, they had long red hair and a red coat on that was beneath her shoulders and a pair of red glasses and had bright green eyes. "wow she's pretty" I thought to myself. "May i ask why you are here?" I said politely "Oh i came to see Shabby~" she said smiling "

Shabby? O Butler boy maybe?"

I thought "hum Imo sorry but he and the young lord have left for the day." I said to the woman. "O...thats to bad and i so wanted to have my date with him." She said with i sad face. "date? is she his girlfriend? I didn't know he had one."I thought again to myself. "Well you can wait here till he comes back i have finished all my work for the day." I said with a smile. "O~ really? that would be splendid!~" she said jumping for joy and taking my hand and running into the manor. "So~ which on is your room?" She asked "oh up stairs second door on the left." I said and she dragged me into my room. "OH! its so pretty!" she said nicely "Hum thank you. I hope you dot mind if i change out of my maid outfit. but it's quite uncomfortable."

I said going to my closet were Butler boy had got me. "Oh thats fine deary. O let me help you though!~" she said running up and looking at my clothes "O~ you like the color red!" she asked looking at how i had only black and red clothes. "Yes, I do" I said with a smile. "O and im sorry my name is Akia" I said with a kirtsy. "Akia? Thats an adorable name~! My name is Grell~" She said looking back at my closet. "O~ you should wear this and...this~!" She said taking out a red shirt with black strips going sideways and a pair of black jeans with a red belt on them. "Sure its cute!" I said amazed by her fashion sense. I changed in my room while she kept looking around my room.

"where both girls so it doesn't matter" i said to myself. When i was done changing she looked at my record player "O you like music!~" she said looking at all my records. "Yes, i love singing to them." I said while sitting on my bed. "Deary that is amazing would you mind singing a song?" she asked while running up to my side. She had a big smile on her face. But...she never showed her teeth when she smiled which was weird but i shrugged it off. "Sure i guess." I said getting off the bed about to pick a song. "O no deary~ ill pick the song!" She said "hmmm...do you know japanese?" She asked me and i nodded "O~ wonderful then here sing this one!~" She said handing me a record. "Hum..ok." I went over and put the record on and the music started to play. Grell walked over and sat on my bed with a smile. then the lyrics started

Daichi ni sosogu yoake

Tabidatsu toki o tsugeru

Mirai o mezashi kakete yuku kaze

Kono mune ni suikonda

Yume dake o kizamitsuketa hitomi

Bokura ni yuku michi o ataeru

Fly to the neverland

Kagirinai yuuki o mezamasasete

Kokoro no sunda hana o

Arashi de mo sakasetara

Shizukesa ga tsutsumi

Arasoi no nai sekai ni umarekawaru

Mugendai ni hirogaritsuzukeru

Mune no oku o ai de umeyou

Fly to the neverland

Shinjiau hito no te o torinagara

When the song ended i looked at Grell she had an amazed look on her face. "That was terifice darling!~" She said about to give me a hug when the door flung open revealing a very displeased Butler.

~Sebastians Prov~

The young master and me had just pulled back up to the manner to be greated by all the servents...but one. When i had taken the coat off my young master he went to his study and i turned to the Mey-Rin "Where is Akia?" She looked at me and turned red, like always, "S-She is in her room someone came to the door and she has been with that person for awhile now." She said to me and i nodded and walked to her room. I was outside the door when i heard a song being song...It was Akia...

Fly to the neverland

Kagirinai yuuki o mezamasasete

Kokoro no sunda hana o

Arashi de mo sakasetara

Shizukesa ga tsutsumi

Arasoi no nai sekai ni umarekawaru

Mugendai ni hirogaritsuzukeru

Mune no oku o ai de umeyou

Fly to the neverland

Shinjiau hito no te o torinagara

When it was over i was about to knock till I heard a voice and i froze. it was "GRELL!" I opened the door without knocking to see Grell alone with Akia and by the looks of it was about to hug her. They both looked socked to see me till Grell spoke "O~SHEBBY~!" Grell jumped towred me but i put my hand out to stop the advance. "What is HE DOING in YOUR room!" I said to Akia who looked at me confused. "He?" She said tilting her head. "Yes HE! Grell is a guy!" She looked at me for a few second till all color went away from her face "W-WHAT!" She yelled and Grell stopped trying advance on me and looked at Akia. "You thought i was a girl deary~?" He said to the shocked girl and she nodded "O~THANK YOU DEARY~! He said while giving Akia a hug. Im not sure why but this just made me more mad as i grabbed Grell by the back of the jacket and threw him out the window.

~Akias Prov~

"A GUY! Grell is a GUY! and i CHNAGED in front of him!" I yelled in my head when i felt someone hug me to see it was Grell i couldn't move i was in so much shock till i saw grab him by the back of the jacket and throw him out the window. "WAH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU DIDNT HAVE TO KILL HIM!" I said while running to the window to see Grell brush himself off. "OK~ Shebby see you latter then!~" He said and skipped off. I fell to my knees. "What the HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" I yelled so loud till Whack "Ow..." i said holding my head. "Im going to break you of that vulger language my lady" He said with his normal stupid smirk. "Whatever..." I said still in a daze. "So i take it you had no idea he was a guy?" Butler boy asked me and i shook my head "No...and i..."I trailed off getting his attanchin. "You what?" he said with a bit of intrested. "I...I changed in front of him!" I said covering my face.

~Sebastians prov~

She trailed off getting my attenchin "You what?" I asked her "I...I changed in front of him" She said covering her face. My eyes grew wide and clenched my fist. "GRELL..." I thought angerly while clenching my hands into fists. "I see." I said calmly not showing her i was very displeased. "Well he dose act like a girl so its a comon mistake." I said trying to make her feel better which must have worked because she nodded at me. I Smiled and held out my hand to help her up, she took it and i left her in her room. "Is the tea made?" I asked her and she nodded again. "Good then ill serve it to our young master. you may stay here and calm down." I said with a bow and left her in her room.

~Akias Prov~

Butler boy left me in my room and i looked around it. "There was always one thing that made me calm down fast." I said to myself and walked over to my drower and polled out the story Anastasia. It was always my favorite book, and she did seem like me with the whole memory lose thing. I opened the book and something feel out and hit the floor. "what was that?" I thought bending down and picking up a necklace with a key on it...but the key had a cross on top of a crown where you held it. It was very pretty "where did this come from...I mean this is the only thing i had with me when i was found...but how did a key get in it...and why dose it feel like it holds a very special memory to it..." I thought as i stared at it a while longer and put it on and hid it under my shirt.

Yay chapter 6 is done :3 o and the japanese song she sang is from the anime Final Fantasy Unlimited

/V0uXYnuI6Vs this is the song and pics of the series


	7. Trouble begins

~Akias prov~

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled at Lord Ceil. "What? Lau's said he wanted to speak with you." He said reading over some papers. "And you said okay!" I was so upset no i was more then upset i was fumming. "Well would you like Sebastian to come along again?" He said in an annoyed voice. I looked down "yes...if you wouldnt mind lord Ceil." i said looking up at him. "Fine Sebastian you know what to do." The butler bowed "yes my young Lord" He said and walked out the door with me. "Hey! DRAK TALL AND GLOOMY WAIT UP!" i yelled and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Dark tall and gloomy? I think i perfer butler boy over that." He said with a raised eye brow. "why do i have to go..." i said to him and he sighed. "Lau's is having a party but our young master could not attened because Laus invited you and your date." He said and i thought for a second "wait i dont have a da-" my eyes went wide when i say him smirk. "O no, no no NO! you are not my date!" I said putting my hands up in deffence. "But milady who else would you take or would you perfer to go alone?" He said with a smile. "DAMN IT! im trapped..." I thought "fine...your my...da-da-...escort." I said and walked to the front door till he grabbed my arm. "What?" I said looking at him annoyed "What part of Party did you not understand?"

He said looking me up and down. "What? its just a party..." I said still looking at him and he shook his head. "You need to dress apropretly." He said dragging me to my room. "wha...I HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS AGAIN DONT I!" i yelled and all he did was give me that famous smirk. "Damn.." Whack "ow!" i said glaring at him as we made our way to my room. "Ill pick out the dress! you are NOT dressing me again!" i said shutting my door in his face but i heard him "Ah so youv learned." He said outside the door. "SHUT UP!" i yelled and went back to looking for a dress "Do i have to whack you again?" he said "no!" i yelled back and found a dress i actually liked and went and put it on. "You done milady?" he said and i opened the door. His eyes were wide.

~Sebastians prov~

I waited outside the door "You done milady?" i said outside the door when the door handle twisted and the door opened revealing Akia in a black and red dress. It was mostly black but threw the middle there was red and on the top it was tied up and it was long sleved with a cross necklace chocker (highlight to see dress- ?mode=select&newSelection=y&dep_id=11&proId=96&cat_id=1 ) she looked...well Beautiful in it but just one problem

"Akia...why dont you have heels on?" I asked her and she froze. "Well uh...i dont...know how to walk properly in them" She said looking down. "hmmmm well then." I said as i went into her closet and picked out a pair of flat black shoes. "here try these." I said and she nodded and put them on. And with that we were out the front door making our way to the party.

"but why do i have a bad feeling about this...something dosnt seem right." I said to myself as we made out way to Lauses

~At Lau's/ Akias Prov~

We made it to the party and omg there were so many people here! I was very nerves that i garbed the butlers arm and held on to it. I was scared...what else could i do? We walked into the bilding and was greeted by Lau's "Ah you made it Akia! You look even more beautiful them when i saw you last time." he said with a smile and his eyes closed as always. "Thank you" I said with a kirtsy. "Ah well i hope you enjoy the party and please feel free to have some of the food on the bofa table." He said and then walked away. "Hey butler boy." I said getting his attanchin "Please Akia call me by my name here. i am your date after all." He said with a smile i glared at him but sighed. He had a point even though i hated it. "fine but anyway. I have a bad feeling about being here..." I said looking down waiting for him to say something like thats ubsured or your just scared but nothing like that was said "I agree with you, this is strange."

I looked up at him amazed that he agreed but was happy he did. "Stay close to me i dont want you to wander off to far." He said while walking threw the crowed. "Y-your worried about me?" I said with a bit of a blush on my face. He stopped "But of course. I mean i cant let a lady be alone with such vale languge you use." He said with a smile. "Ok that pissed me off!" i thought as i stomped on his foot. He cringed and i pulled my arm off of him and stormed off into the crowed. I heard him protest but i didnt care at the time. I made my way to the bofa table and i got a glass of punch and watched the dance. All of a sudden a hand came from behind me and covered my mouth and dragged me somewhere.

~Sebastians prov~

I was wandering around the dance floor looking for Akia "That idiot...i told her not to wander off!" I kept walking till the lights went off and i heard a girl sing. "I Know this voice!" I said as i looked up at the stage and saw Akia with a mask on and singing a love song? why would she be singing this i looked over and saw Lau's with his eyes partly open and smiling. I quickly got to the front of the crowed and when i listened to words i stopped

_You are fine, you are sweet_

_Fine, I'm still a bit naive with my heart_

_When you're close, I don't breathe_

_I can't find the words to speak and I feel sparks_

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you're not looking for true love_

_No, I don't wanna start seeing you_

_If I can't be your only one, so tell me_

_When it's not alright, when it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? Will you say ok?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever_

_Or run away?_

_Say that it's gonna be alright_

_That it's gonna be ok_

_When you call I don't know_

_If I should pick up the phone every time_

_I'm not like all my friends_

_Who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy_

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you don't treat me the right way_

_See, I can only start seeing you_

_If you can make my heart feel safe_

_Feel safe!_

_When it's not alright, when it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? Will you say ok?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever_

_Or run away?_

_Say that it's gonna be alright_

_That it's gonna be ok_

_Don't run away, don't run away_

_Let me know if it's gon' be you_

_Boy, you got some things to prove_

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe_

_I don't want you to run away_

_So let me know that you'll call on time_

_Let me know that you'll help me shine_

_Will you wipe my tears away?_

_Will you hold me closer?_

_When it's not alright, when it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better_

_Will you say alright? Will you say ok?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever_

_Or run away?_

_Say that it's gon' be alright_

_That it's gon' be ok_

_Don't run away_

_Say that it's gon' be alright_

_That it's gon' be ok, don't run away_

_Will you say ok?_

_Say that it's gon' be alright_

_That it's gon' be ok, don't run away_

_Will you say ok?_

when the song was over she was dragged off stage by a guy with another mask on. I quickly followed not drawing to much attention to myself. I finally caught up and say they were trying to force her into a carriage! "What is going on!" i thought getting more angry.

~Akias prov~

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled but heard a man speak. "Stop struggling unless you want me to hurt that guy you were with earlier!" the mean said holding onto my arm. I froze and thought of when he got hurt last time..."What do you want..." I said looking down. "Well first put this on." He said handing me a weird looking bracelet. I shook my head no and his grip on my arm tightened "OW!" i said in pain "Then put it on!" he yelled and i took it and slid it on my wrist. At first nothing was wrong but then my vision got hazy and i felt like i fainted but...i was still walking... "WHAT IS GOING ON!" i screamed in my head and noticed i wasn't able to control my actions. "Now...go out there and sing this song." The man said and i walked to the stage "what the hell! why cant i stop! Damn it i shouldn't have wondered off!" I thought to myself and the man put a mask over my eyes. "There so if he sees you he cant tell." he smirked and pushed me out on stage. "tell? tell what? what do my eyes have to do with anything!" I thought as the music started and i sang "Say ok" by Vanessa Hudgens. When the song ended i was grabbed by the same man and he dragged me to the back and was trying to force me into a carriage. I used all my will power to try and turn around but it was no use. then i heard a voice "And where do you think your going with Akia?" he said and my head turned and i saw "S-Sebastian..." i managed to say but my body still wouldn't listen to me.

~Sebastian's prove~

I noticed Akia was acting strange it was like she had to force her lips to move and say my name. I didn't like the look of this. "Akia i told you not to wonder off did i not?" I said but i didn't smile i was to pissed to at the men next to her. then he spoke "Sorry but this girl will be coming with me now. i mean i do need a new toy" he said with a nasty smile on his face. Ok if i was pissed before then im super pissed now. "She is not someone you can just take sir she is a maid at the Phantomhive household" I said and walked toward them and two men appeared and shot at me but i dodged every built. The man looked surprised but scared but then he looked at Akia "Go attack!" he said and Akia started moving toward me. "Why is she listening to him! dose she want to go with him!" I yelled in my thoughts. She ran towered me and took out a gun from her sleeve and pointed it at me.

~Akias prov~

"What? Attack Sebastian! I cant do that!" I yelled to myself but my body walked toward him and then started running and took out the gun the man had put in my sleeve earlier. "Damn it! he must have known Sebastian would have come looking for me! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" I was pointing the gun at Sebastian. "N-No please dont shoot! i have to stop myself i cant hurt him! I dont WANT to hurt him!" I screamed in my head. I was still pointing the gun at him and the stupid son of bitch talked again "What are you waiting for! Shoot him now!" He yelled and my arms started to shake.

~Sebastian's prov~

Akia still was just pointing the gun at me but she didn't shoot. "what is she waiting for?" I thought but then that bastered talked again to Akia "What are you waiting for! Shoot him now!" he yelled and then i saw Akias arms start to shake like she didn't want to. "if she dosnt want to then why dosnt she just lower the gun or better yet shoot the guy telling her what to do!" I yelled until i saw she was still pointing the gun at me. I had it "If you want to go with him that badly then go! I'll tell the young master that you had chosen a new lord." I said annoyed and was about to turn away.

~Akia's prov~

"If you want to go with him that badly then go! I'll tell the young master that you had chosen a new lord." he said and was turning around. "Dose he really think that poorly of me...? that ass!" I let the gun shoot but with all my will power i shot it in the air. getting his attention back and his eyes were in shock "do...you...really think...i want to go with...this guy!" I said trying to control my body again but the gun was back at him and i was about to pull the trigger and i was to worn out with fitting with my body to stop it this time "STOP!" i yelled and tears started coming down my face but the mask was still hiding my eyes.

~Sebastian's Prov~

I heard her shoot but i didn't feel any pain i looked behind me to see she had the gun pointed into the air i was shocked "Why did she.." i was cut off when she spoke but her voice was like the first time when she said my name and like she was forcing her mouth to move and say the words "do...you...really think...i want to go with...this guy!" she yelled but then the gun was brought back down to me and i didn't understand then i saw tears coming down her face...but the mask was still over her eyes..."Wait! the mask? why would she still have that on...unless that guy is trying to hid something." The gun that Akia was holding went off and i dodged it and was right in front off her and took the mask off. My eyes grew wide again to see her eyes where blank...like there was no one there. "So thats it." i thought with a smirk. and grabbed the gun "Akia i know you can hear me you have to tell me where the device is. Fight it, i know your capable." I said and i saw her mouth open but then shut.

~Akias Prov~

I shot the gun and was tariffed but then i saw him in front of me and take the mask off his eyes were wide but then he had a smirk on his face "What the fuck is he smiling about!" I thought till he spoke "Akia i know you can hear me you have to tell me where the device is. Fight it, i know your capable." he said while holding the gun. I tried and my mouth opened but no words came out. "Come on Akia! you can do this! i am not going to be controlled! not by that guy! NOT BY ANYONE!" I yelled in my head and i was able to feel more strength then i had before and i spoke. "My wrist! Get that stupid Bracelet off my wrist!" I yelled and Sebastian smiled and pulled my sleeve up and put one hand on each side of the bracelet breaking it and my eyes turned back to normal or so i though...

~Sebastians Prov~

She spoke but this time more firm and aware of what was happening. "My wrist! Get that stupid Bracelet off my wrist!" she yelled and i smirked and pulled up her sleeve to see the bracelet that was on her and put one hand on each side and tore it off her eyes became more alive but...they looked a little red like mine...but im a demon so i had a reason so why where hers...i looked at her and she turned to the man who was telling her to attack me. "No one controls me and gets away...Alive that is." She said with a smirk on her face. I just stared at her in shock she ran up to the man but one of the other guys gabbed her hair and i saw something on the back of her neck. "LET GO OF ME!" She yelled but the man pulled on her hair harder and i got out of my daze and ran over to the man that had her hair and grabbed his wrist and smiled at him. "That is no way to treat a lady" And with that i broke his wrist with no problems. The man yelled in pain and the bastered quickly got into his carriage and Akia regained her focus and ran after the man and before i could follow her Grell Jumped down from a building and stood in front of me with his grim reaper scythe that looks like a chainsaw.

"What do you want Grell? i dont have time for this!" I said walking up to him. "O Shebby~ dont be so mean. I mean i did come all the here to see you~"he said with a smile "You-" before i could finish i heard a gun shot from the direction Akia ran and a girl scream in pain.

OOOOO what happened! IS AKIA ALRIGHT! or did something terrible happen! well i guess ull find out when i put up the next chapter. O and a word of advice im writing this story the way I want to. So im not good with time period alright? I dont care! If u dont like my story then go read another. Im writing what I want to write. I like it so if u dont then im not forcing u to read it. But anyway the anime and song r not mine. Only Akia belongs to me. Thanks for reading ^_^ and if I missed some words or misspelled some. Im sorry. If u have any questions or anything just message me :)


	8. Akia's Past

~Sebastian's prov~

I looked towered the direction of the scream "Akia..." I said and ran off away from Grell "Hey! Shebby were are you going~!" he said now following me "Idonttime for you Grell!" I yelled throwing some knives at him that i had hidden up my sleeves. He blocked them though with his scythe. "That wasn't very nice Shebby~" He said running up behind me and i turned and kicked him in the gut throwing him a good 5 yards. " I told you i dont have time for this!" as i took off running again. Grell caught up to me but didn't even bother trying to fight me. "Dose this have something with that scream?" he asked not looking at me "Perhaps" I said and then he looked at me "Perhaps? iv only seen you worried about that kid but i dont see him with you unless he was taken again." Grell said with a toothy grin. "No, I came with Akia today." I said and his eyes light up.

"You mean my darling is here too~" he said all girly..."Why do you call her that?" I said annoyed. "What? its my nick name for her just like i have one for you Shebby" he said with a weird smile "Where is she anyway?" He said looking around and i got even more worried. _"why the hell dose Grell care about her?...o dear me I've hung around her to much her language is rubbing off on me..." _i sighed and shook my head "I believe that scream we heard was her." I said running faster. Grell's face became upset "No one hurts my darling!" he said also running faster. _"Well this is a bit odd of a turn for grell...o well ill ignore it for now"_ We ran up and saw the carriage was tipped over and someone was on there knees holding there gut and someone holding a gun to there head...when we got closer my eyes and Grells both got wide Akira was the one holding her gut and the man was smirking as he had the gun to her head. I couldn't hold my anger anymore and Grell was also on his breaking point we both ran at the man full force.

~Akia's prov~

I ran after the carriage and was able to shoot out one of the wheels on the side which made it tip over to its side and as i got closer i ripped open the carriage door to be met with a gun pointed at me and before i could react it was shot and it pierced me in the gut i let out a scream in pain as i fell back off the carriage and stepping back as that bastured stepped out with a grin on his face. "Bastard!" I yelled and was kicked in the gut where he had shot me. I couldn't take the pain and i dropped the gun as i fell to my knees and was met with a gun to my head. I just looked up and glared at him, I was bleeding very badly..._"This is bad...but i wont run away!" _I told myself.

I heard foot steps but i didn't think much of it till i looked up to see the man in front of me fly 9 yards with a punch to the face by..._"Sebastian!? How did he find me!"_ I was about to talk till i saw someone in red run by me and run after the guy with...a chainsaw? _"Ok what's going on?"_ Sebastian came over next to me and looked at me with a worried look. "You ok Akia?" He said looking at all the blood. "Sebastian?" I said looking at him and he smiled then.._WHACK _"OOOOWWWW!" i yelled and looked at him "God WHAT DID I DO!?" I yelled at him "I told you not to wonder off! and what do you do!? YOU TAKE OFF! For goodness sake cant you follow a simple order!" he yelled..._"Wow this is the first time iv seen him this mad..."_ I looked at him and then down "Im...Im sorry...i just..." He looked at me and sighed and before i knew it he had moved toward the man that had shot me. "Grell..." he sounded pissed..._"O so Grell came with him. but why dose he have a chainsaw? is he a tree cutter?" _I thought to myself but Grell looked at him and quickly moved away from him..._"Why dose he look so scared?" _

Sebastian said something to Grell and he hesitated for a second but nodded and ran over to me. "Hello darling~" he said and i was about to say Hello back when he covered my eyes and before i could say ANYTHING i heared a man scream in pain and then it faded away. _"What just happened?"_ I thought to myself a bit scared to see what happened till Grell took his hand off my eyes I saw Sebastian standing in front of the mans dead body. "O~Shebby that was amazing~" He said running over _"How...how did Sebastian kill him that quickly...?" _I thought as Grell was about to hug Sebastian when he ducked and made his way toward me and kneeled in front of me. "Can you stand?" he asked looking me in the eyes. "Of-Of course i can!" i said while stumbling to my feet to fall forward _"SHIT!"_ I thought as i waited to hit the ground again but instead i felt an arm around me. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian holding me up. "You know you can ask for help every once in awhile." He said while putting his hand on my back and the other behind my legs and picking me up. "What are you doing!?" i yelled but he kept walking...i decided to let this one slide and closed my eyes...i didn't know how tired i was till i passed out in his arms..,but before i did i thought _"You saved me again...Sebastian." _

~Ceil prov~

"Wake up young Master its time for breakfast" I heard my butler say as he woke me up from my slumber. I sat up on the bed and looked at him. "So what's on the schedule for today." I asked as i yawned. "Well Lady Elizabeth is coming over today." He said and my face went blank "WHAT!? then why didn't you get me up sooner!" I yelled as i got out of bed and Sebastian dressed me in my clothes that Lizzy would approve of. "Im sorry young master i didn't think that would be a problem." He said with a bow and i just rolled my eye. "Whatever make sure everyone is in there best wear and Akia may not wear flats or black. but she must wear a corset." I said and walked out the door as my butler bowed "Yes my lord"

~Sebastian's prov~

I made my way to Akias room it has only been two days since the incident with that man. And Akia was still in a bit of pain. Her ability to heal still puzzles me. She doesn't heal as fast as a demon like myself but not a slow as a mortal ether. And angles heal just as fast as demons...so what could she be...I dare not ask her due to her memory loss..._"Hmm speaking of which i wonder if she has remembered anything..."_ I thought for a second then walked in to see Akia looking at something but when she saw me she quickly put it away. "H-hello Se-sebastian." She said with a smile and i looked at her confused. "Not Butler boy?" I said to her and she paused for a moment.

"No not today i mean you have saved me like three times now." she said with a small smile. "What kind of butler would i be if i let a young woman get killed?" i said going to her closet. "What are you doing?" She asked me confused. "The young Masters Fiance is coming over she loves dances and the young master has ordered you to were a corset dress thats not black and you have to wear heels." I said and her face went white. "Y-your kidding!" She yelled in protest. "I am sorry but orders are orders." I said as i took out a Hot pink dress and set it on the bed with matching pink heels. "Do you need help with the corset or will you be fine?" I waited for her to push me out of her room like always but she was thinking for once. "I-...im gonna need help..." She said slowly but looked away from me. I was for once speechless by her response.

~Akia's Prov~

Sebastian asked me if i needed help putting the corset on i was about to yell at him till i released...i have no idea how to put one on...at least not that i remember...Iv had weird visions lately and its always that little girl named Mizuki and her mother and father and how they always read her a book but i still have not been able to see what the book was called the story line sounded very familiar to me...and...then yesterday i found a weird mark on my neck...iv tried to get it off but its like a tattoo or something because it wont go away! I snapped out of my daze and realized Sebastian was still waiting for me to answer his question "I-...im gonna need help..." i said slowly and looked away from him. _" God i hope he dosen't get the wrong idea..." _ I thought till an image came across my mind and my face turned red _"OMG NO! GET BACK TO REALITY YOU IDIOT!" _I thought to myself and looked to see Sebastian still standing there..."Uhm Sebastian? you ok?" I said tilting my head a little to the left.

He seemed to snap back to reality and looked at me "Yes, I am quite alright." he said then went over and picked up the corset. "Now then lets get this on." He said about to take off his tie. "Sebastian...you dont have to blindfold your eyes this time i mean you'll only see my back its not like you'll be in front of me..." I said and i could feel my face heating up. "As you wish." He said and left his tie around his neck. I turned around and took my shirt off and grabbed the corset and slipped that on over my head. "Ok Sebastian..." I said as i closed my eyes and he came up behind me and grabbed the strings and started to tighten it. I gasped when it got tighter. "How-do girls- wear this!?" I said between gasps for air. I hard him chuckle "I believe the young Master said something similar about these things." He said and finished tying the corset. "Why did he have to wear one of these?" I asked as i slipped the dress on over the corset. "We have had to go undercover quite a bit before we hired you as a maid and he had to cross dress as a woman." He said and walked toward my door. "I will wait for you in the hall please be sure to hurry. Lady Elizabeth will be here soon." He said as he closed the door.

In about 3 minutes i was fully ready to walk out, there was just one problem. I had not put the heels on. _"this is going to be bad..."_ I thought as i slipped the heels on my feet and slowly walked to the door and opened it to see Sebastian waiting for me just like he said he would. "Here" he held out a hand for me and i looked at it confused. "You want to try and walk down stairs in heels?" He said and i quickly shook my head no and grabbed his hand.

~Sebastians prov~

Akia opened the door and i could see she seemed unstable _"Must be the heels."_ I thought as i held out a hand for her and she looked at it confused. "You want to try and walk down stairs in heels?" i said and she quickly shook her head no and grabbed my hand. I smiled and walked her down the hall holding her up every time she tripped. We had made it down the stairs and there was a knock on the front door "Stay here." I told her as i walked to the door.

~Akia's Prov~

There was a knock on the door and Sebastian looked at me "Stay here." and with that said he walked away to answer the door. I stayed where i was and then i saw Lord Ceil walking down the stairs in a strange yet cute outfit. When he was by me i turned to him "Morning Lord Ceil." I said with a crurtsy, i had completly forget i had heels on and lost my balance "What are you!?" Ceil yelled as i fell on top of him nocking us both down. "Omg im so sorry!" I said about to get off him till..."CEIL!? WHO IS SHE!?" I looked up to see a curly blonde girl with a bright pink dress on and she looked pissed. Sebastian was next to her but he didn't say anything._ "great...just my luck..."_ I thought as i got off Ceil and Sebastian walked over and helped him up and then turned to me with a weird look that asked "What happened?" I pointed to my heels in response and he nodded. "Lady Elizabeth" he said and the girl looked at him still a bit pissed. "Yes?" She said "This woman" He pointed to me "Akia the new maid. She's not very good at walking in heels and from what i can tell she was probably greeting the young master when she lost her balance and fell. So please go easy on her." He said with a smile. The girl looked at me for a second before nodding and walking over to Ceil. "is this true Ceil?" She asked him "Of Course, Akia is just my maid." He said looking at the blonde and she smiled.

"Okay!" she said and walked with Ceil to the garden but not before glaring at me again. I sighed and tried to get up "I really HATE heels..." I said and Sebastian noticed i was having trouble getting back up. "Here let me help you." He said as he took my arm and lifted me to my feet. i looked at him "Thanks...again..." I said still looking down._ "Why am i always a burden to him..."_ I thought to myself. As the day went on Elizabeth asked if they could dance and Ceil nodded and they made there way to the ball room. Sebastian took my hand and led me there as well. Sebastian turned on some music and the two started to dance. I stared at them for awhile but then...Elizabeth looked like Mizuki and Ceil was MUCH taller..._"Great another vision?"_ I thought as i watched the two dance. Mizuki was standing on the mans feet as he danced. She was smiling and laughing.

I couldn't make out the guy she was dancing with when i tried to focus a little more "Would you care to dance?" I heard a man say and i was brought back to reality to see Sebastian holding has hand out to me while he did a slight bow. "W-what?" I said to him and he repeated "Would you care to dance?" I looked at his hand then back at him "You know i cant walk in heels let alone dance..." I said but he looked up at me with a smile "Just trust me. you'll be fine. " i took a deep breath and took his hand. he led me to the dance floor and put one hand on my waist and the other in my hand. i put my free hand on his shoulder. "ok...now what?" I said not sure what to do "just wait." Then a song came on and my eyes grew wide. I knew this song_ "but from where...i know i know this song but i cant quite remember how...stupid memory loss!" _ then the words kicked in and then everything around me started to change

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

i looked and i saw i was Mizuki because i was smaller and dancing on someone's feet i looked up at the man i was dancing with and it was..._"Sebastian!" what's going on.."_ i thought as the song continued

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

I looked over and saw Mizuki's parents talking to Ceil...he looked younger but not by much...his parents must have died before this get together...

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Once upon a December_

I looked back up and i was getting off of Sebastians feet and he bent down and had something in his hand. I..well Mizuki held out her hand's and he placed a key in her hands. I couldn't tell what it looked like because she closed her hands to quickly.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

Mizuki smiled and hugged Sebastian and put the key in her pocket and started to dance with him again.

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

Mizuki got off Sebastians feet again and curtsy before running to her parents to show then her gift

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Her mother smiled at her _"Its beautiful Mizuki." _her mother said. i was finally myself and i walked over to Mizuki side and looked at the key "that key...it cant be..." I looked at it more. it was the same key i had found in my book...my book..the only thing i had when i was found..."dose that mean that im-" I was cut off by a voice. "Akia?" I snapped out of it and looked at Sebastian. I looked around and everything was the same. the music had stopped though. "im-im sorry..." Said not looking at him "I need to go back to my room..." I bent down and took off my heels and ran back to my room and shut the door..hard. Coming up the stairs I could hear Sebastian was following me. As he knocked on my door "Akia are you alright? Akia?" he asked. I looked at the door as tears came down my face as i pulled out the key from under my top and looked at it...it was the same one he had given to Mizuki..._"No Sebastian...my names Mizuki...not Akia..." _

I thought as i held the key close to me and cried. But i couldn't tell if it was for happiness or complete sadness...

So Akia has found out who she really is :o what will she do know? will she tell Sebastian or wait to see what else she remembers...i guess only time will tell...hope you like this chapter...because it took me till 4:00am to finish it! . im also soooo sorry for taking FOREVER! I will try not to take as long again...and if this story doesn't make much sense im sorry but just enjoy it anyway.


	9. Not Human

~Sebastian's prov~

It has been 3 hours and Akia still hasn't come out of her room for anything..not even food. _"right after that dance she started to act like this..."_ I thought to myself. Lady Elizabeth was saying her fair-wells to the young master when i had brought in the tea he wanted. "Young Master your tea is ready." I said pouring it for him. "so Akia still hasn't come out hmm?" he said taking seat at his desk.

"No, she has confined herself in her room." I said with a slight frown on my face. "Sebastian, something is going on isn't there?" my young master said with a faint smirk on his face. "What makes you say that." I said with a smile on my face. "You have seen the mark on the back of her neck have you not?" He said and i looked at him in disbelief

"Ah, how did you find this out." I said still smiling. "When she was getting off of me her hair moved to on side and i saw the demon contract mark." He said with his hands together. "I see, so thats how you saw it." I said with a sigh. "That girl, Mizuki was it? had the same mark did she not?" he said looking at me. "Young master we've been threw this before have we not? Mizuki was killed with her family that awful night." I said not believing every word i spoke. _"Mizuki is dead...isn't she? What are the chances Akia is Mizuki? Thats 1/1000 percent chance..."_ I thought till my thought were interrupted

"Don't tell me you still believe that after all the time you have spent with her?" He said picking up his tea and looking at it. "What do you mean?" i said curiously "Did you forget Mizuki...is a half demon?" he said looking at me and my eyes grew wide. _"half demon...i had forgotten..that would explain why i feel a faint demon aura on Akia..and that would also explain her ability of healing as well..."_ I thought again and answered my young master. "Ah yes, i had forgotten about that. But it was such a rare event for a human and a demon to fall in love." i said with a slight bow and i walked toward toward the door. "Where are you going Sebastian?" I heard my young master say, i turned around and bowed.

"I would fail as a butler if our new maid did not do her work." I said as i walked out the room and i saw my young master have a smirk on his face.

~Akia's prov~

I was in my room and my tears were still falling every now and then, so my eyes were red and puffy. _" i cant let anyone see me like this...mother...father..."_ That flash back came back to my mind of them being killed and i curled up in a ball and started to cry again...for what felt like the hundredth time today. I cried and i was still in the corset and it felt like it was getting tighter and i couldn't breath.._"Damn it i don't...want to feel this way...anymore...just make it...stop..."_ i thought as i passed out on the floor.

~Sebastian's Prov~

I walked to Akia's door and knocked. I didn't get an answer. was about to open the door till i heard a loud thud in the room. I Quickly opened the door to see Akia on the floor gasping for air. _"She didn't even bother taking off the corset!?" _ i thought as i turned her on her back and lifted up her shirt and untied the corset and loosened the strings and she gaped for air and then started coughing _ "That...was a bit to close...for comfert.."_ i thought as i looked away from her as she sat up.

"Sebastian...why...WHY DID YOU HELP ME!?" She yelled while hitting my chest. _"what!?"_ i thought as i looked at her "What are you talking about!? Did you want to die!?" I yelled back at her. "YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IM GOING THREW! YOU DONT HAVE TO GO THREW THIS! Sebastian..i...i don't think I'm human!" she said while crying her eyes out on my chest. i was shocked by her sudden out burst but her words of "_I don't have to go threw this huh? how wrong you are...and I'm not human ether you idiot.'_ i thought as i looked down at her still crying "Akia...even if your not human...that doesn't mean ill look at you differently. your still the foul language, speak your mind kind of lady." I said and she looked up at me.

"Sebastian...do you mean that...?" She said and i smiled a real smile and nodded. "I think...ill take that comment as a compliment" She said and i whipped the tears from her eyes. "Good." I said and before i could stand she wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. I was frozen for a second but wrapped my arms around her waist completing the hug.

~Akia's prov~

I was shocked that Sebastian was trying to comfort me. _"Is he really trying to make me feel better...?"_ i thought to myself as looked up at him "Sebastian...do you mean that...?" i asked and he smiled and nodded to me. "I think...ill take that comment as a compliment" i said and he placed his hand on my cheek and whipped away the tears from my eyes. "Good." He said and he was about to stand but i couldn't help myself and before i could think it threw i had wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. _"What the hell am i thinking!? he's gonna get upset if i don't let go!"_ i yelled at myself but before i could let go of him he had wrapped his arms around my waist finishing the hug. _"Wah...why did he...o who cares...i like this feeling!" _ i told myself and smiled to myself.

Ok not as long as my other ones but i just wanted some cute fluffy moments between the two. I promise the next chapter will be longer :D till then enjoy the cute fluffy-ness!


	10. Darkness and Magic

~Akias prov~

It had been a few minutes since the moment me and Sebastian shared in my room. But now every time i see him i cant look him the eye's _"O god what's wrong with me!?" _I thought to myself. But then I saw Sebastian caring a box with decorations in it,_ "what he up to?"_ i asked myself as i followed him

~Sebastian's Prov~

Akia has been acting weird ever since...i thought of the moment and my face turned red a little but i quickly composed myself and grabbed a box of decorations that had to be hung around the room. I walked by Akia and she looked at me for a brief moment and then looked away. i sighed and walked on but i could sense she was following me and i couldn't help but smirk at her curiosity. _"But one day that curiosity of hers will get her into big trouble...then again...maybe not..."_ I thought as i walked to the ball room setting down the box and looking behind me "Akia I know your there you don't have to hide." I said and the girl came into the ball room surprised that i knew she was following me _"Heh...if she only knew."_ I thought as i motioned her to come over by me.

She was hesitant but walked over. "Y-yes?" she said still not looking me in the eyes. "Its not polite to not make eye contact with someone who is about to speak to you." i said as i put my hand under her chin and pushed her face up to look me in the eyes. I could see a bit of red in here eyes...but it was so faint..._"Could she really be..."_I was interrupted by her voice. "Sebastian what's with the box?" she asked me trying to get away from my gaze. "Ah, well Halloween is approaching and-" I was cut off by her squeal of delight. "OMG HALLOWEEN IS ALMOST HERE!?" She yelled and i nodded and she let out another squeal. _"I guess this year it wont be a boring Halloween."_ I thought with a chuckle.

~Akias Prov~

Once Sebastian said Halloween i lost it and i let out a squeal of delight "OMG HALLOWEEN IS ALMOST HERE!?" I yelled and he nodded to me and i let out another squeal. I ran up the stairs exited and looked at my calender i was behind by 3 months._ "wow...i really need to keep up with this thing..."_ I thought as i turned it todays date. _"October 29th huh?...wait THAT ONLY GIVES ME TODAY AND TOMORROW TO GET A COSTUME!" _ I yelled as i ran back down the stairs to Sebastian. "SEEEEBBBAAASSTTIIAANNN!" I yelled running at him...a little to fast.._"O crap!"_ I thought as i ran right into him and we both fell over. _"God FIRST i fall on Ceil and NOW Sebastian!? WTH!?"_

I thought as i looked at the butler staring back at me. "Yes, Akia?" He said looking at me. "heh...uhm...i was wondering if i could go to town to get a costume for halloween..." I said rubbing the back of my head. "I guess that would be alright but would you mind getting off of me?" He said and i turned completely red and jumped off of him. "S-S-Sorry!" i stuttered and he just chuckled and sat up and put his finger up to his lips and gave that world fames smirk "O really now? I thought you wanted to be on top of me." He said and i turned even more red "why you..." I said as i got up and walked into the kitchen and threw a bucket at him. He caught it but it was upside down and i made sure to put water in it. The water spilled all over him and he glared at me and stood up. "Am i in trouble?" I asked and he walked over to me "What to you think _Akia_" he said a bit angry. "Hmmm i guessing yes sooooooo BYE!" i said as i ran away from him as fast as i could up the stairs.

~Sebastian's Prov~

I saw Akia turn completely red as she got off of me "S-S-Sorry!" she said and i don't know why but it made me laugh so i decided to teased her a little bit "O really now? I thought you wanted to be on top of me." i said and i saw her turn even more red "why you..." she said as she got up and walked into the kitchen. _"What is she doing?"_ I thought as i felt something coming near me and i caught it but before i could look to see what she had thrown at me i was drenched in water. _"She threw a bucket full of water at me!"_ I thought as i turned and glared at her and got up. "Am i in trouble?" she asked as i walked over to her "What to you think _Akia_" i said a bit angry. "Hmmm i guessing yes sooooooo BYE!" she said as she ran away from me as fast as she could up the stairs. I sighed and took my pocket watch out of jacket and set it on the table so it wouldn't get ruined and i walked up the stairs after her. I came to her door to see a piece of paper on her door that said "Not here." I sweat-dropped and knocked on the door. "Akia just be back at 6pm to help out for dinner. i will let the young master know where you are." I said as i walked down the hall to change into some dry clothes.

~Akias Prov~

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote "Not here" on it and and grabbed some tape and stuck it to the outside of my door. _"ok maybe a little childish but i was desperate!"_ I thought as i hid with a pillow in my hand ready to attack if he walked in. I heard a knock on the door and i gripped the pillow more. "Akia just be back at 6pm to help out for dinner. i will let the young master know where you are." i heard him say and then his foot steps faded away down the hall. I got up and looked both ways before throwing my pillow back on the bed and walking down the stairs. And thanks to no one coming over today i didn't have to wear that stupid maid outfit. I made my way down the stairs to the front door and stopped. _"Damn how will i know if its 6 or not! i don't have a watch!" i thought as i looked around the room to see a pocket watch on the table and i looked both ways. "i don't see anyone around...o forget it I'm in a hurry."_ I thought as i grabbed the pocket watch and made my way out the door and walked to the stores.

~Sebastian's Prov~

I had come back down the stairs to continue decorating. I went to the room and stopped _"Now where did i put my pocket watch.."_ I thought as i looked around the room walking back up stairs till the young master saw me. "What are you doing Sebastian?" He asked me as i walked into the room. "I have seem to misplace my pocket watch." I said and he sighed. "Where did you last see it." he asked "I had placed on the table after Akia and dumped a bucket of water on me. She also said she needed to run to town so i told her to back by a pacific ti-" i stopped. Ceil raised an eye brow "What is it?" he said "I believe young Master, Akia has taken my pocket watch." I said with a bow. The young Master sighed "Go on go get it back." He said and i placed my hand over my heart and bowed "Yes young master." i said and then walked out the door heading to town.

~Akias Prov~

I was walking threw town and had gone to a few shops but all the outfits were WAY out of my budget. _"Is there anything here that wont coast me an arm and a leg!"_ I thought angrily as i kept walking threw the town and stopped when i saw a cute costume that was a black tang top with orange strings going up the front of it like a corset and a black skirt that had orange lace underneath it and it had a chain go around the side of it that had a pumpkin and a lollipop hanging off of it. it also had black and orange stripped arm wormers and yellow tights that had spider webs on them, plus a pair of hair clips that had bats on the side of them and ribbons hanging off also. It also had a pair of shoes that were black and had two bows going up the ankle. And last was the black jacket to wear with it it had a damon tail hanging off of it and the hud had a face and horns.

_"OMG ITS PERFECT!" _i thought and went in side to look at it more. I didn't notice it has orange wings on the back of the jacket. _"Something like this must cost more then an arm and a leg..."_ i closed my eyes as i lifted the price tag and opened one eye and looked at the price. _"OMG REALLY!?"_ it was a lot cheaper then i had thought. i ran to the cash register "Excuse me! but i'd like to buy that outfit on the display there." I said and she just looked at me weirdly "Are you sure? its not as good as the other ones" she said and i shook my head "No no that one works" i said again and she shrugged and went over and took it off the display and rang it up for me.

I handed her the money for it and ran out the store with a bag that had my new outfit. _"that was fun!...hmm what time is it...its starting to get dark out."_ I thought as i looked to see the sun fading behind the horizon. i pulled out the pocket watch i had taken off the table and looked at it more closely _"WOW! it has such a pretty design on it!"_ I looked at it more and then my eyes grew wide when i opened it and saw a little heart up by the 12 but inside that heart was the same key Sebastian had given Miz- I mean me..._"Wait if this design is in this pocket watch then...this packet watch must belong to-"_ Before i could finish a group of guys came up behind me. "Hey there cutie~" i turned to see a guy with red hair looking at me with an interested look on his face. _"O great...why me?" _I thought as i started to walk away till a boy with Green hair grabbed my arm _"_Where do you think you're going?"

He asked pulling me closer to him. _"Ok thats IT!" _i yelled in my head as i twisted out of his grip and kicked him in the gut. "Don't touch me." i said pissed off. And the third one came up from behind me and grabbed my arms and i dropped the pocket watch. _"O NO!"_ I thought as i saw the Red haired guy pick it up. "Well well well what do we have here?" he said with a smirk on his face "DONT TOUCH THAT YOU ASS HOLE!" I yelled and got slapped across the face by the green haired guy who had got his breath back "Watch your mouth little lady." he said

~Sebastian's Prov~

I was walking around the town for hours and i still hadn't found her._ "Where could she have gotten to?"_ I thought till i heard a girl yelling "DONT TOUCH THAT YOU ASS HOLE!" I heard the voice say and i looked in the direction i heard it _"Only one girl i know uses vile language like that"_ I thought as i made my way toward the yell.

~Akias Prov~

The one holding my arms was really strong and i couldn't break free and get the watch back. "GIVE IT BACK!" i yelled again not caring that i got slapped again. The red head looked at me "O you want this watch back? Well to bad its ours now." He said and it just pissed me off even more. "i said...GIVE IT BACK!" i yelled as i brought my leg up kicking him the shin. The boy who was holding my arms let go and went to see if his buddy was ok, but before i could get away the green haired boy grabbed my hair and pulled me down onto the ground hard...it knocked the wind out of me for a second.

"Ladies need to be taught how to behave." he said as all three guys pined me down on the ground. "Let go of me!" i yelled but one of the guys covered my mouth. All i could do was struggle as they tried to take rip my shirt off. "Hey guys look here!" The red head said pointing to my necklace that had came out from under my shirt. "Ha well you wont be needing this..." The green haired guy said as he tore it off my neck, cutting my neck open a bit by its chain. _"No...you...Fucking bastered!" _I thought and i threw them off me with so much force they looked at me in shock.

"W-What the hell just happened!?" one of the boys yelled and before he could blink i was in front of him with a twisted smirk on my face as i kicked him in the head sending him flying into the red haired boy. "I did tell you to let me go, did i not?" I said as i turned too look at the three boys and all color left there faces. "Now how should i punish you for taking things that belong to me?" I thought and then an idea came to mind. It was now dark and the moon could be seen. It wasn't full but it would have to do. I opened my mouth and started to sing a song that was much different then my others.

(song: magic melody)

come to me children and follow my way in to the world of darkness and

magic with all my power i'll show you the way to all your dreams hopes

and illusions

the boys started to stand up not of there own free will and follow me to a river

come to me children and follow my way in to the world of darkness and

magic with all my power i'll show you the way to all your dreams hopes

and illusions

I turned to the boys who were freaking out "W-What are you and how are you doing this!?" they all said and i just smiled evilly and held out my hand and with out any trouble they gave me back my necklace and the pocket watch.

Darkness...Magic...Power...dreams...Hopes...Illusions

with those words said all three boys eyes went blank, lifeless and i just smiled and sang the last part of the song

come to me children and follow my way in to the world of darkness and

magic with all my power i'll show you the way to all your dreams hopes

and illusions

once i was done all three boys fell to the floor. I smiled but then fell over as well but the only difference was...i fell into the river...but before i completely blacked out i heard a voice but it called by my real name "MIZUKI!" and then i was submerged under water

~Sebastian's Prov~

I walked threw the streets till i heard some boys yelling "W-what are you and how are you doing this!" i heard them say and i turned to the river to see Akia singing a song and controlling the boys with her voice

Darkness...Magic...Power...dreams...Hopes...Illusions

with those words said all three boys eyes went blank, lifeless and Akias face just showed smile and she continued singing the song

come to me children and follow my way in to the world of darkness and

magic with all my power i'll show you the way to all your dreams hopes

and illusions

once she was done all three boys fell to the floor not moving_ "she..killed them!?" _i thought shocked as i saw her eyes finally they were now...completely purple with just a black slit. Like mine when i use my..._"My demon powers! this just confirms it...Akia...has to be a half demon...but the only half demon was Mizuki"_ then it hit me _"How could i be so stupid! Akia was Mizuki all along...why didn't i realize!? but...when was she able to kill people without a second thought...what could have happened to change her like this...?"_ I thought looking back up to her. she still had a smile but then she fell over as well but the only difference was she was falling into the river. "MIZUKI!" i yelled as i ran and dived in the river after her.

Ok well this chapter was i think ok...it was bit different then all those other times right? well any who let me know what you think o and for when Sebastian shows up i was listening to "Hurry up and save me" by Tiffany Giardina

it fits pretty well i think for the ending :) ok well let me know what you all think! ~


	11. No More Akira, Just Mizuki

~Sebastian's prov~

I jumped into the river and for the first time in a long time, i was hoping id get to her in time _"Please let me reach her in time...i cant lose her not now..NOT AGAIN!"_ I thought as i swam down and wrapped my arms around her waist and swam back up the surface. I got back on land and set her down. _"She's not breathing!"_ I thought and did what i could only think of. I lifted her head back a bit and lowered my pace to hers, placing my lips on hers and started to give her CPR.

~Akias prov~

I was in a white room..._"Wait a minute...why is everything white...the only thing i remember is passing out..."_ i thought to myself as i started to walk around and saw a door in front of me..._"I wonder where this goes?"_ i thought as i reached my hand out to open it but before i could it flung open and hit me in the face. "OW!" i yelled as i feel backwards and rubbed my face. "O good thing i was on duty today." i heard a woman say. I looked up to see a woman with blonde hair and white wings on her back. _"white wings but that would make her an angel...wait...white light...angels..."_

my eyes grew wide "OMFG IM DEAD ARNT I!?" i yelled and the woman just sighed and looked at me. "If you pass this door then yes, you will be, but right now your just at the passing on stage. but as far as i know it so not your time yet missy." She said placing her hands on her hips. "So...I'm not fully dead?" i said with relief in my voice the woman giggled "No but you should get back, there's someone who isn't about to let you die anyway. She pointed behind me and i saw a mirror and saw Sebastian hovering over my body. _"What is he doing?"_ i thought till the mirror zoomed in on him and my face went beat red..."O my." I heard the woman say next to me with a chuckle, i looked back _"H-He's...KISSING ME!?"_

i said with disbelief. "Go Mizuki." The woman said i snapped out of it and looked at her. "How do you know..." i trailed off when she put her finger on my lips and gave me a sad smile. "Im sorry your father and i cant be with you Mizuki. BUt you've grown up to be a fine woman." My eyes widened even more as tears came down my eyes..."M-Mother?" I said and she smiled and then faded away as i was pulled back by a force. I opened my eyes and coughed out water as a hand lifted me up so i wouldn't choke.

~Sebastian's Prov~

I was still giving Akia..uh i mean Mizuki cpr till her eyes suddenly shot open and she started to cough out water. I lifted her up so that she wouldn't choke. My face was filled with relief to see her alive...I leaned over and hugged her and i heard her say something threw coughs. I listened closely "Did...you get...my costume?" she said and i just sighed _"still the same old Mizuki."_ I shook my head at her "ill get it when we walk back that way." I said as she just nodded and looked over at the guys on the ground. _"_

_Dose she remember what she did...!?"_ i thought worriedly "Sebastian...did i..." she trailed off looking away and gripping onto my coat...again. i sighed and picked her up and went over to get her costume and then started to walk back to the Manner. "Sebastian..." she asked and i looked down at her "Yes?" she looked at me and then it looked like she remembered something because her face turned red. "N-nevermind..." she said closing her eyes. "No, do tell me." I said looking at her still. "D-did you really have to...do _that..._" She asked me and i just raised an eyebrow at her. "that? Please be more specific." I said now teasing her a little. "Y-you know what I'm talking about! I'm not saying it out loud!" she said still red in the face. "I may but i also may not." I said with a smirk on my face. "Y-YOU KISSING ME!" she yelled now more red...if that was possible. "Kiss? O you mean that..." i said looking away now turning a bit red.

~Akias Prov~

_"He's terrible! he's teasing me when he damns well what I'm talking about!"_ or so i thought "Y-YOU KISSING ME" i yelled and i felt like my face got even redder..."Kiss? O you mean that..." He said as he looked away from me and i could swear his face was red. "So the all mighty Sebastian can blush? Who would have thought." I said with a smirk on my face. He just turned and looked at me "Look who's talking, you do the same thing Akia." He said and i frowned..._"Akia..."_ I thought i looked down. "what's wrong?" i heard him ask me and i looked back up at him "Its nothing Butler boy!" I said looking away from him. "Starting that again are we? Or is this just because i didn't call you by your real name Mizuki?" he said with a smile on his face and i looked up at him wide eyed _"So it was you who yelled out my name before i passed out..._" i thought as i smiled and leaned my head on his chest. And remembered that i had his pocket watch and my key still in my pocket..._"Ill give it back to him latter..."_ i thought. _"for right now its good to hear my real name, I could get used to it."_

~Sebastian's prov~

It was the 30th of October and there was still much that needed to be done before tomorrow came. But the young master had asked me to see him in his study. "yes young master?" i said walking into the room to find him sitting at his desk. throwing a news paper to me. I caught it and began reading...my eyes grew wide when i saw the headline off three boys murdered and that the killer was still on the loss. "Ah, i see. so what seems to be the problem" i said setting the paper back on his desk "The problem Sebastian is that the queen has sent her guards out to find the killer and one of them just happens to be coming to tomorrows party." He said looking at me with an angry look. "And this is a problem because young master?" I said still not quite sure what the big deal was _"They would never suspect Akia aka Mizuki of killing them"_ I thought as my young master let out a sigh "Sebastian, its Charles who is coming." Before i could respond i heard the door open revealing a shocked and frightened girl.

~Mizukis Prov~ (From now on, no more Akira :3 sorry for the confusion)

I was walking down the hall to clean the bedrooms till i heard Lord Ceil speak. "The problem Sebastian is that the queen has sent her guards out to find the killer and one of them just happens to be coming to tomorrows party." He said and i just stood there _"I shouldn't be ease dropping..." _I thought till i heard Sebastian speak "And this is a problem because young master?" he said to the young master. I Had started to open the door when Lord Ceil spoke again "Sebastian, its Charles who is coming." he said and before i could stop i had the door all the way open and a very shocked and scared look on my face _"HE'S coming..."_ i thought as i stared at them and Sebastian gave me a worried look. "MIzuki are you alright?" he said but i just shook my head no and then Ceil spoke again "Mizuki? so you finally figured it out Sebastian? My my it sure did take you long enough did it not?" He said as Sebastian just looked at him.

"Anyway Mizuki at the party your name will still be Akia just so no one recognizes you. But Why is it you are afraid of Charles? he asked crossing his arms in front of him. I looked up at him shocked that he'd ask me that now...but Sebastian looked like he wanted to know too. "Fine...i guess ill tell you all that i remember." i started off by telling them about my parents party and how he and Sebastian had come and i danced with Sebastian and how he gave me a key, which i still didn't know what was too. Then i got to the hard part...I told them everything about how Charles had busted into my home and killing my dad by cutting his head off and stabbing my mother threw the heart. "But he's still looking for me..." I said finishing my story and Ceil and Sebastian looked like they had no idea it was Charles who had killed her parents. I could tell Sebastian wanted to rip him limb from limb with the way his eyes looked. Ceil on the other hand composed himself so i couldn't really tell what he was thinking. "I see so thats it." Ceil said giving me a good look.

"Then i guess will just have to make sure he doesn't fulfill that now wont we?" He said with a smirk on his face. "Sebastian i leave her in your care at the party tomorrow." He said and Sebastian bowed "As you wish young Master." he said with a satisfied smile. "O and uhm tomorrow is my birthday...if i left that part out." i said rubbing the back of my head. They both looked at me in shock "WHAT!?" Sebastian yelled and i cringed a little "yeah...ill be 18" I said and he just sighed. "very well then." Sebastian said as he made his way to the door. Sebastian wait i have one more question for the both of you." Ceil said as we both turned to look at him. "What exactly happened yesterday. In detail." He said and mine and Sebastian's face went red but it was an order so we had to tell him _"Damn kid..."_ i thought trying to fight back the blush as Sebastian got to the...CPR part..._"OMG I CANT TAKE THIS!"_ i thought as i plugged my ears and my face went all red. "Ah so thats it." I could hear Ceil say and i unplugged my ears. "So in other words you two kissed." He said bluntly and Sebastian and me went even redder in the face and i ran out the door in embarrassment.

LOL XD ok done for awhile till next chapter! 12! wow I'm on a roll! XD


End file.
